Out with the old, And too much new
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: (Tenth Story in the found series) A lot is going on in Spitfire's, and Shimmers lives. Shimmer is starting to go to a new school this year, the two sisters K-12 school to be exact, and she finds herself with newfound responsibility's as a sister and a flight Captain, and Spitfire has another filly on her hooves, will they all be able to handle it all?
1. Chapter 1

It seemed all normal to the wonderbolts, well all but one. It was about ten o'clock, and it was about a week till Shimmer started school, a _new_ school. As if going Trottington wasn't enough. Shimmer tossed and turned in bed, trying her best not to annoy and/ or hit her sleeping coltfriend. She quietly groaned, and face hoofed.

"Baby, what is keeping you up?" Artic Wind questioned, Opening his eyes halfway, and pulling her close. Shimmer looked at him.

"I think you already would know." Shimmer stated. Artic Wind sighed.

"You've been keeping yourself up for the past three weeks with this same problem; you'll be fine, besides Sweets said…" Artic Wind started.

"Yeah the squints convinced my dad, to convince my mom, to send me to the Two Sisters K-12 school, which he just so happens to work there part time… yeah, what a coincidence" Shimmer sneered.

"Why do you hate him so much" Artic Wind asked. Stella curled up at the foot of the bed.

"Part my mother's influence, and part I know he's messing with my head" Shimmer stated. Artic Wind rolled his eyes slightly at his girlfriend's paranoia. He gave her a kiss on the lips. The both laid down to rest, but soon, heard a shout from downstairs.

"Oh, COME ON" Artic Wind complained.

"I'll go see what's up, you stay here" Shimmer stated, and got up out of bed. And started down the hallway.

* * *

"You want us to do WHAT!" Spitfire practically shouted at her father, who had made an unannounced appearance.

"Spits, please she's just a little, scared filly." Silver feather responded.

"Dad, I already have a filly, plus some flying lemur thing I'll end up taking care of in the next three to six months" Spitfire shot back

"Yes, and Shimmer is thirteen, not three, she can take care of herself most of the time, I'm asking as a favor Spitfire, It's this, or she ends up in the orphanage" Silver explained.

"Dad, I have enough filling my schedule why are you even coming to me about this in the first place?" Spitfire questioned.

"Spitfire, she is in an unfamiliar place, she's scared, and has no pony to trust, she was abused Spitfire, she, she was Sunshine's child, and she was left with somepony on her team, You know what it's like to not be able to trust somepony Spitfire, you WILL take care of her, even if you don't like it" Silver Feather commanded, still having authority over his youngest daughter. Spitfires eyes went wide for a second, remembering the orphanage, and Sunshine.

"Fine" Spitfire stated. "Right Soarin" She added, looking over to her husband in the other room.

"Yup" He stated tiredly. Silver feather nodded, and opened the door. A small orange Pegasus with very little wings walked into the room. Her mane was a purple, almost magenta, her eyes were a smoky purple. Unknown to her parents Shimmer was on the stairwell, and she heard every bit of the conversation, and saw the filly walk in. She knew exactly who it was.

"Scootaloo?" Shimmer questioned clearly shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shimmer! Oh boy, am I glad to see you" Scootaloo stated as she ran up to Shimmer. Spitfire, Soarin, and Silver feather all turned to look at the two fillies.

"You're supposed to be in bed Shimmer" spitfire lightly scolded.

"Sorry mom, but you shouted at somepony, and that woke me up" Shimmer lied, trying to convince her mother that's why she was downstairs at twelve in the morning. Spitfire didn't look amused.

"You may have slid away with a fast one if I didn't know you are worrying yourself to the point where you're pulling all-nighters. And now lying to me, I swear Shimmer you're in boiling water, and I'm not sure if I should ground you, or let you get away with a second chance." Spitfire sighed.

"A second chance would be nice" Shimmer told her mother.

"Don't think you can change my decision with your bias" Spitfire scolded again.

"Bi-what?" Scootaloo questioned.

"My opinion" Shimmer whispered to her.

"Oh" Scootaloo whispered back. They both stood at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Both of you, bed, now!" Spitfire told them. The both obliged by running up the steps before Spitfire yelled at them. Shimmer showed Scootaloo to the guest room.

"It's probably going to look like this temporarily, but, it's most likely going to end up being your room" Shimmer started. She saw Scootaloo hop into bed.

"Scoots, are you going to be okay?" Shimmer asked. She nodded. Shimmer started to close the door.

"I'm right across the hall if you need anything" Shimmer stated.

"Whatever" Scootaloo responded. Shimmer closed her door and walked to her own room, closing her door behind her.

"Well, I have a sister now" Shimmer stated. Artic wind rolled over.

"Usually Spitfire announcing she was pregnant would be something big, but right now, I really don't give a shit" Artic wind mumbled.

"What, no, EW geez artic, My new sister is Scootaloo" Shimmer stated.

"You mean the pint sized Pegasus you met in Ponyville" Artic Wind stated.

"Yes" Shimmer whispered. She settled down next to her coltfriend, and kissed him. A smile appeard on his face.

"You know, you deny that me kissing you makes you giddy. Bu you're smiling right now, that goddy smile if you know what I mean" Shimmer stated. She felt Artic Wind pull her down onto the bed, and nibble at her ear.

"Artic!" Shimmer gasped.

"Sleep Shimmer" He whispered into her ear.

"Right" Shimmer responded, and with that let Artic Wind hold her close, and she soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The last week of freedom went by too quick for Shimmer. She learned the Scootaloo would also be attending fourth grade at the Two Sisters School, while she went to her eight grade class. As she got ready for the first day of school, she was a nervous wreck, a new school, no friends, new enemies. Is this why sweets wanted her to go there, she was a paranoid, mental wreck who had no friends what so ever. Shimmer slowly headed downstairs. She saw Scootaloo waiting downstairs for her, a smile on her face.

"You're not the least bit nervous." Shimmer asked her new sister.

"Nervous, are you kidding! I can extend the cutie mark crusaders to Canterlot; I can lead the Canterlot branch of the club!" She exclaimed.

"Right" Shimmer stated. 'oh no, what if she's made fun of for not having a cutie mark, or worse, what if they make fun of her because her wings can't get her off the ground, and what about me, oh my Celestia, my wing, it just isn't natural' Shimmer thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a set of hooves walking into the hall.

"You two need to get to the bus stop" Shimmer heard Spitfire state. Scootaloo burst out the door, and ran to the sidewalk.

"C'mon Shimmer" She shouted. Shimmer looked back at her mother. Spitfire walked up to her and placed her hoof on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine Shim, I promise" Spitfire stated. Shimmer walked out the door after a few more seconds and headed down to the bus stop with Scootaloo.

"I've never been on a bus before" Scootaloo stated.

"Well; I'm not surprised, only big cities like Manehatten and Canterlot can afford to have them on their roads." Shimmer explained

"Oh" Scootaloo stated. As soon as that part of their conversation ended they were at the bus stop. A few other ponies were there. Most of them were unicorns, but one pony stood out. He was a green Pegasus with a caramel gold mane and tail with blue streaks. The bus pulled up, and everybody climbed on. Scootaloo and Shimmer sat in a three seater. The Pegasus Shimmer saw a few seconds walked up.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

"Not at all" Shimmer responded. He sat down.

"I've never seen you two on this bus, I'm Caramel Munchies, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Scootaloo!" Scootaloo responded, "And this is my sister Shimmer" She told him. Shimmer looked at him.

"Hi" She whispered to him. The bus stopped, and the doors opened, and a few other students walked onto the bus. All of a sudden Caramel looked down.

"What's the matter" Shimmer asked.

"Just look down" Caramel responded. All of a sudden, three girl Pegasi, walked down the aisle stopping at their seat.

"Hey Colt Cuddler" A light pink Pegasus with a blond and light purple mane streaked tied back by a purple bow stated.

"Please go away Simply Perfection" Caramel Munchies whispered. Simply perfection laughed, and turned her gaze to Shimmer.

"What about you Robot Wing, have anything to say." Simply Perfection sneered.

"You're a Bitch" Shimmer hissed at her.

"oooh" Scootaloo stated, hearing her sister curse. Shimmer placed her hoof over her mouth.

"Better take that back new girl, because I can tell you didn't get the memo" Simply perfection hissed back.

"Clearly Prep school was a treat, it's time you had a wakeup call gossip girl, just go away, because you were clearly not listening when you're parents taught you basic manners" Shimmer told her. Simply perfection got in her face.

"We've got our eyes on you" Simply perfection told her, and with a toss of her mane, she lifted her head in that "I'm a rich snob" Way, and walked away, her two followers doing the same. Caramel Munchies looked at her.

"Are you CRAZY" He whispered to her.

"No, not really" Shimmer stated.

"Dear Celestia, They're going to beat you into a pulp" Caramel stated. They were soon at the school and everyone filed off the bus.

"See you later" Scootaloo Shouted at Shimmer and ran off to wait outside the school with her grade.

"You better make a good circle of friends here" Caramel Munchies stated.

"Well, you're a good start" Shimmer started. Caramel nodded.

"I'll introduce you to my group of friends, you'll fit right in" Caramel stated, and with that they both started to walk off towards the accumulating group of eight graders.


	4. Chapter 4

As Shimmer and Caramel Munchies waited for the doors to the school to open to their students they stood close to a wall of the school, right across from the door that would open to let them in.

"So, did you just move to Canterlot" Caramel asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"No, I transferred schools" Shimmer stated.

"My father runs a candy store in downtown Canterlot, what do your parents do for a living?" He asked.

"My parents, are well, their Spitfire and Soarin" Shimmer stated.

"The wonderbolts, you mean the legit wonderbolts" Caramel stated.

"Yeah" Shimmer confirmed. All of a sudden Shimmer heard four other sets of hooves coming towards them.

"Hey, Munchies" A female voice called out. Shimmer looked over to see a neon blue Pegasus with a neon pink and electric green mane, a gold Pegasus with an orange mane, a grey unicorn with a black mane, and a light green earth pony with a gold mane approaching them.

"Fiber Optic, Golden Moon, Sunrise, Key Lime" He stated.

"Who's the new chick" Golden Moon asked. Shimmer gave him a displeased look.

"I'm Shimmer" She greeted flatly.

"You mean you're that super-fast, zoomie woomie Wonderbolt" Sunrise stated, getting up in her face.

"Um… yeah" Shimmer whispered.

"That's so cool, wait I know, we should throw a PARTY, like c'mon, and it's not every day a WONDERBOLT goes to your school" Sunny blurted out.

"I… I'm not the one for parties" Shimmer whispered. Sunrise looked at her.

"Not the one for parties! Well were going to change that this year!" Sunrise stated, a bit shocked.

"Sunny, give her some room to breathe" Fiber Optic told her.

"okay" She stated, and then hopped away from Shimmer like a bunny.

"You have to forgive her, she's a bit random." Fiber optic stated.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sunrise snapped.

"I'm just saying you're random" Fiber Optic stated.

"Well, why don't you just kick me in the face?" Sunrise shouted.

"I'm sorry, I take it back!" Fiber Optic told her.

"Okay" Sunrise said in her cheery mood again.

"She doesn't take criticism well either" Fiber Optic stated in a hush. Shimmer nodded.

"Really, I didn't notice" Shimmer whispered back sarcastically.

"She understands sarcasm when she hears it! Caramel you are the freaking stallion!" Fiber Optic stated ecstatically. The doors opened and the bell signaling school was in session rang for the first time that year. Everypony flooded into the building.

"Hey, do you guys know where Mr. High Winds room is" Shimmer asked the new group of friends she just created.

"Oh we all have the same teacher!" Key Lime stated.

"Wait, you guys don't switch teachers for different classes!" Shimmer stated.

"You say that like you did switch teachers for academics, Sweetheart" Golden Moon stated. Shimmer rolled her eyes.

"That's because at my old school we… SHIT" Shimmer started, only to stop when she saw Sweets coming down the hall.

"It only Mr. Sweets, the school Guidance counselor." Golden Moon started.

"Yeah, he is also works as a Wonderbolts Psychologist" Shimmer stated.

"And this is bad because" Fiber Optic asked.

"Let's just say, he sometimes gets on my nerves, and I seriously have trust issues when it comes to him" Shimmer stated, They nodded.

"Morning Shimmer" Sweets stated as he passed them by.

"Morning" Shimmer responded with a fake smile. She soon dropped the act.

"Let's just get to homeroom" Shimmer stated. Her new friends nodded, and then walked off to the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Shimmer and the others walked into Mr. High Winds classroom. There was a large chalk Board in the front of the classroom, and there was a table off to the left side, with plastic cups and baskets filled with all sorts of supplies. The teacher's desk was in the back of the room. And there were about twenty desks in rows of four. There were about five other kids in the classroom, three of them being the three mares she encountered on the bus that morning.

"You got to be bucking kidding me" Golden Moon hissed.

"As long as we don't bother them, they won't bother us" Key Lime informed the small group.

"I'm not sure about that" Caramel Munchies stated.

"Did they" Golden Moon stated. Caramel nodded in confirmation.

"Those meanie Weanies! There no fun to be around" Sunrise commented

"Never will be" Key Lime sighed.

"Okay, here me out here guys, how about we avoid them at all costs" Fiber Optic stated.

"Good idea" Shimmer stated. They all took seats next to and behind each other. Soon Mr. High Winds walked in. He was a Light blue Pegasus with a royal purple and cloud white mane and tail.

"Alright don't get too comfortable, you're all going to your lockers." He stated. He read off four names, and the fillies and colts got up and went to their lockers.

"Fiber Optic, Shimmer, Simply Perfection, Ruby Essence" Mr. High Winds called. They all got up. The teacher handed them little white cards with the combination to their locker. Shimmer walked outside, only to see Simply perfection at her locker, the door to hers over the one she had to get to so she could put her stuff away.

"Excuse me, but that's my locker." Simply perfection turned to her.

"Geez, Just wait you inpatient little twat" Simply perfection cursed at her. Shimmer had had it with Simply Perfection, and the school day hadn't even started. To mention simply perfection wasn't putting anything away. Shimmer slammed the door to her locker shut.

"I Said I needed to get to my locker, I'll take all of five seconds" Shimmer hissed. She put away what she had to, closed her locker, and walked away. She was about to pass Ruby essence, but before she passed her, the door to the top compartment of the locker swung out, hitting Shimmer smack dab in the middle of the forehead. Shimmer fell to the ground, holding her head.

"OW!" Shimmer almost yelled at her. Soon they heard a set of hooves trotting down the hallway.

"What is going on here?" They all heard Mr. High Winds snap. Shimmer swallowed hard. From her experiences in her past, her gut was telling her _she_ was the one in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ruby Essence, Simply Perfection, go back to the classroom, NOW!" High Winds snapped at them. They both walked back to the room snickering. Shimmer felt something on the hoof up to her forehead.

"Oh My Celestia Shimmer you're bleeding!" Fiber Optic commented. Shimmers eyes widened. And she pulled the hoof from her forehead only to see, her hoof was covered in the crimson liquid that was her blood. Mr. High Winds helped her up. And poked his head into the classroom next to his, asking the teacher to watch his class as he walked Shimmer down to the nurses office.

"You okay Shimmer" He asked. Shimmer nodded.

"I just… just thought I was in trouble" Shimmer mumbled.

"Hun, you have to speak up, I can't hear you when you mumble, my ears don't work like they used to when I was your age" he stated.

"It's happened before at my old school, I'm used to that happening" Shimmer told him. He looked at her.

"Well, in my 17 years of teaching not once have I had heard of a school that lets bullying go unpunished, I assure you Shimmer that nothing of this manner will slip past me… okay sugar cube?" stated. Shimmer nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence, and it was a few minutes later, and Shimmer and her new teacher were walking back to the class.

"You've made some pretty good friends" Mr. High winds stated.

"I'm used to my friends turning on me" Shimmer told him. He nodded.

"It won't happen, not here, you're not part of just another group of foals trying to learn Shimmer, now you're part of a family." Mr. High Winds explained "Just keep the word opportunity in your head this year, you'll open and close doors to opportunities this year, you will choose you're path, you will choose your destiny, but now, we focus on hard work, and making you feel like you belong… alright sugar cube" He told her. Shimmer nodded.

"Now, go to your desk, we have a day of introductions ahead of us" Mr. High Winds concluded, and with that they both walked into the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The first day went pretty smoothly after that. There were introductions to their academics. And the day rushed by. Scootaloo ran onto the bus, and hopped onto the seat, sitting down next to her sister.

"How was it?" Shimmer asked quietly. Scootaloo looked up at her new sister.

"It was AWSOME! I made two new friends, and they both want to join the cutie mark crusaders." Scootaloo stated.

"Cool" Shimmer whispered, showing she was happy for her sister.

"Hey Shimmer" Caramel Munchies voice rang out; Shimmer looked up at him, and smiled a small smile. She soon turned her head to look out the window.

'Today was okay… I guess… it really doesn't seem like anything has changed.' Shimmer thought. The bus ride home was one that was taken in silence. Shimmers thoughts were running wild. Soon they were at their stop, and all the kids they saw that morning got off.

"See you tomorrow shimmer!" Caramel called out. Shimmer nodded, and soon walked the other way with Scootaloo. They walked down the street, and Scootaloo went through every detail of the day. Shimmer nodded only paying half attention to what she was saying. As they walked up to the front door Scootaloo finally finished. Shimmer nodded one last time and walked in. Scootaloo dashed up the steps to her room. Shimmer looked into the main room only to find Soarin on the couch.

"How was it" Soarin asked. Shimmer looked at him she walked into the room.

"Average" Shimmer whispered

"Average huh" Soarin stated. he ruffled her mane, only to have shimmer try and get away from him.

"Just Average" he repeated, spreading his wing as an invitation to settle down next to him. Shimmer happily obliged. Soarin wrapped his wing around her, and nuzzled her. Shimmer heard a moan come from upstairs.

"The poor kid had a fever of 104 when the doctor came to check him out. Had to take an ice bath just to help break the fever, he's still having fever dreams though" Soarin stated. What he was referring to was her coltfriend; he had woken up that morning suffering from a fever, sleep deprivation, and a stomach churning in the wrong way.

"Shimmer!" Artic Wind moaned from upstairs.

"He's been begging for you a whole lot, you should go comfort him" Soarin stated. Shimmer nodded, and started to go upstairs. Once in her room, she saw her coltfriend lying on her bed

"Shimmer!" He moaned again, begging for her. Shimmer sat at the foot of her bed.

"I'm right here" Shimmer cooed to him quietly. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a hug. He opened his eyes half way.

"How was it" He asked, shimmer looked at him, and sighed.

"Average" Shimmer responded. Artic Wind looked at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Shimmer asked.

"It's hard to when you're having fever dreams every five seconds." Artic wind responded. Shimmer kissed his forehead, and his giddy smile reappeared. All of a sudden, she heard snoring, and looked over to see her boyfriend was out. Shimmer laid down, her eyes started to close. Stella hopped up onto the bed, and Artic Wind started to mumble.

"You know what I like about Stella?" He asked.

"What" Shimmer whispered?

"Her sense of humor" Artic Wind mumbled and shifted to his side. Shimmer was starting to giggle. And soon started to think to herself,

'it's okay, but, I really think I… I don't fit in with the majority; I don't have a clique I fit in with, besides my group of friends.' Her eyes started to close.

'Unless, living for after-school naps is considered a clique, I'll have to figure it out myself.' Shimmer thought, before closing her eyes, and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Shimmer heard the sound of waves breaking on the shore; she looked around her to see that she wasn't in Equestria anymore. She felt two hooves wrap around her waist, and sit her down in their lap. She looked down to see she was smaller, and she didn't have her cutie mark. She looked up and saw… her mother, and her father was next to her. Soon though she couldn't control where she was looking and everything played out like a script, she realized they were having a picnic on the beach, and they all started laughing. Her mother was starting to cut her a big piece of chocolate cake when…

* * *

Shimmer woke up with a start. She sat up, usually she wouldn't mind if something like that came to her…but with the situation she was in right now… it just hurt her more. Not wanting to disturb her boyfriend, she walked out into the hallway, and slid down the wall.

"Nice job self, really, way to go" Shimmer whimpered "Best possible timing" She added. She felt a few tears run off her face. This was killing her, and it was the first time in a long time a memory like that come back to her. She didn't know what to do. All of a sudden though, the door to her parent's room opened.

"Shim, what is going on?" Spitfire asked, as she walked out of the room.

"It's nothing, it's stupid, I shouldn't bother you with this" Shimmer responded.

"Shimmer, you're upset, anything that makes you upset is not stupid" Spitfire stated. Shimmer looked up at her.

"You wouldn't understand" Shimmer told her, looking away from her. She felt her mother hold her close.

"I'm guessing here, so if I'm wrong, I'm wrong, but Shimmer, are you having memories about your, parents" Spitfire whispered. Shimmers eyes watered.

"YES!" She wailed into her adoptive mother's coat. Spitfire held her close.

"Shh… okay, okay, Shimmer, sweetie, just relax" Spitfire whispered to her, rubbing her back lightly. Shimmer took a few deep breaths, knowing her mother had managed to stop her tears before they even started.

"I know Shimmer, it hurts sometimes" Spitfire whispered soothingly. Shimmer nodded slightly.

"You okay" Spitfire asked, making sure her daughter didn't have any requests.

"I'll be fine" Shimmer whispered. Spitfire nodded.

"I'm right across the hall if you need anything" Spitfire told her. She hugged her one more time, and with that they both went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Shimmer walked down the hallway with her new group of friends, but something was off… it was about sunrise. She wasn't her usual, bouncy, energetic, on a sugar rush self. Instead she was quiet, only letting grunts of approval escape her mouth. Shimmer knew today was 9/11 but, that couldn't possibly be the reason she was so… quiet, could it.

"Oh, I forgot, today's one of those days you become a dark, emo, suicidal mess" Simply perfection commented from behind them, they all turned around. Sunrise had a scowl on her face.

"Fuck off Perfection" Sunrise hissed at her.

"Oh c'mon Sunrise, we feel for you" Simply perfection stated, her two cronies laughing behind her.

"Sure you do" Sunrise stated sarcastically.

"It must be embarrassing knowing your father can't walk five steps without your help" Simply perfection taunted.

"My FATHER, PROTECTS YOUR RIGHTS, HE MAKES SURE YOU STAY UNDER THE RULE OF CELESTIA, WHAT DOES YOUR FATHER DO, RUN A DRESS MAKING COMPANY THAT DOES NOTHING BUT GIVE YOU THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS, AT LEAST MY FATHER DOES SOMETHING WORTH LIVING FOR!" Sunrise screamed, making the hall go silent.

"Your father is a cripple that's going to help you and your mother, lose your nice, halfway decent house, and soon you'll be moving out of your house to the shantytowns or projects!" Simply perfection sneered, making the whole hallway erupt into laughter. Sunrises eyes filled with tears, and with that she ran down the hallway, and turned the corner, leading down the hallway to the classroom.

"Well, my work here is done" Simply perfection stated, her voice full of pride, and with that, walked down the hall with her two followers following behind her.

"My god, how idiotic do they have to be" Fiber Optic stated.

"How rude are they going to get!" Golden moon hissed

"Guys, just ignore them. It's the same every year; Sunny is going home early anyway" Key lime stated.

"Yeah, every year" Caramel hissed.

"Every year" Shimmer mumbled. "Wow, harsh" Shimmer stated louder.

"You're telling us sweetheart" Golden Moon stated. Shimmer sighed.

"Why is she so" Shimmer started.

"Different" Fiber Optic stated.

"Yeah" Shimmer responded.

"Her father, Golden Star dug through ground zero for a week straight with the guard, he is, like her hero, and recently he came back from tour from saddle Arabia, and he lost half his hind leg to an infection" Key lime explained "She's an emotional wreck when it come holidays, and days like this."

"A father is a mare's first hero" Shimmer stated, before walking to her locker.

* * *

Sunrise burst into Mr. High Wind's room, tears rushing down her face.

"Mr. High Winds" She spoke up, slightly crying. He looked up.

"Sunny…" He started.

"Can I go see Mr. Sweets, please" Sunrise asked, almost begged.

"Of course" Mr. High Winds responded, hating to see any of his students like this, he wrote her a hall pass, and as soon as she had it, she headed out the door, her friends seeing her pass them by, with her beet red eyes, and tear streaked coat.

"Ignorant Bitch" Shimmer thought as she looked back, seeing Sunrise walk down the hall, and seeing Simply perfection walking towards the classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

The bell rang, signaling the teachers could let their students go down to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Have a nice lunch everypony" Mr. High Winds started, concluding the math class shimmer was in, Shimmers friends all left for their lockers to get money or their lunch boxes. Shimmer started to head for the door.

"Shimmer, can I speak with you for a few minutes" Mr. High Winds stated.

"Yeah, sure" Shimmer responded turning around to face her teacher.

"Just two quick things, first off, you are… ahead of the class in Math and Language Arts, which, is very impressive, if this class is going, too slow for you I can get you into advanced classes, possibly SAT prep with your degree of intelligence" Mr. High Winds offered.

"Oh, um, well I feel this class is just fine." Shimmer responded.

"Just tell me if you change your mind, um also…" High winds started again. He walked to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

"This school has a flight team; you know the district wide competitions that go on during the year." High winds started.

"Yes, I'm aware, the wonderbolts judge nationals" Shimmer stated.

"Well, are team, hasn't competed because it's a mess, they don't have a captain and, I was wondering, since you work with the wonderbolts, if you'd be willing to fill in that place?" High winds asked.

"Sure, but if you're asking me to make them into Wonderbolt material by next Thursday, I'm afraid it's going to take longer than that" Shimmer stated.

"The first part of the competition is October 30th, that should give you enough time to fulfill the requirements." High Winds stated, handing her the, apparent packet of papers, rows of names printed on the three page packet.

"It's your job to run the meetings, the rules, the practices. Most of the time you're in charge, you have a problem with somepony you come to me, okay" High Winds stated.

"Yes, I understand" Shimmer responded. He nodded, and turned to a stack of quizzes that needed grading.

* * *

Shimmer walked out into the hallway, her own little group of friends walked up on both sides of her.

"What was the hold up, we need to get down their quick, there was a screw up in the cafeteria, there selling tater tots" Fiber optic stated. Shimmer seemed sidetracked.

"I don't think she cares about taters" Caramel munchies stated.

"Even in tot form" Key Lime stated.

"What's on your mind?" Golden moon asked Shimmer

"I just told Mr. High Winds I'd fill in the spot of the flight teams captain" Her friends stopped in their tracks, and they all stared at her.

"What?" Shimmer asked.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you CRAZY" Fiber Optic stated.

"Why does everyone ask me that, especially when it has to do with me doing something that's going to get somepony pissed off" Shimmer asked.

"Simply Perfection is not going to be happy" Caramel sighed.

"Why… it's my decision?" Shimmer asked.

"Because she's supposed to be the most popular thing walking on four legs, at least around here she is" Golden moon stated.

"Usually Sunny would be lightning up the mood with her nonsense but she isn't here. Shimmer, at the first sign of trouble you have to…" Key lime started.

"No, I won't step down; even if I rise on the popularity scale I'm not gonna change" Shimmer interrupted.

"That's what he said too, and only a few ponies know what happened to him" Fiber Optic stated

"If by a few you mean everypony here but Shimmer than yeah, only a few" Golden moon said sarcastically.

"Well, we were on the team, we still are, we just haven't had a practice since when?" Caramel asked

"Sixth grade" Fiber optic responded. They were at the doors to the cafeteria by the time Fiber optic responded, and with that they walked in silently, as everyone turned to look at them.

"Simply perfections way of making us feel weird" Shimmer mumbled under her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Shimmer walked into the headquarters after a long day at school. Her saddle bags weighed down by her new textbooks which, she swore, weighed two pounds each. Scootaloo was lucky she only had paperback workbooks she had to bring home. She sighed. She also knew she had a bunch of planning she had to do, there was no way in hell that 50 fillies and colts seriously wanted to be on the flight team at the school, and she was going to go 100% Wonderbolt drill sergeant on them.

"I hope that parents don't get mad when I won't let their kid be on the flight team, well after I figure out how I will determine that." Shimmer walked upstairs, and dropped her bags in her room, and stretched out her wings. All of a sudden her phone buzzed, she pulled it out of her bag, only to see she had a text from Sunrise.

'hey shim' it read. Shimmer responded with a 'hi'.

'You're the new captain of the flight team huh' sunny replied. Shimmer sighed, knowing where this was going, after getting a few more responses from sunny, she told her she had to go. Shimmer pulled out her binder for math, and her new textbook. She laid on her bed and She flipped to the page, and zoomed through the work, within ten minutes she was done. The same thing happened with history and language arts. Shimmer soon flipped onto her back, and groaned.

"How am I going to figure this out, I swear I bit off more than I could chew" She grumbled. She soon felt a hoof rubbing her belly.

"Figure out what?" Artic wind asked. He continued to give Shimmer her tummy rubs,

"How to determine which kids get to stay on the flight team" Shimmer told him.

"Wait, you're the captain of the schools flight team" Her boyfriend questioned.

"yes" shimmer mumbled. Artic wind stopped rubbing her belly.

"Why'd you stop?" Shimmer asked in a disappointed tone. Artic Wind laid down next to her, pulled her close, and started to nibble at her ear.

"Well, what does your mother do when accepting new cadets into the academy?" Artic Wind mumbled through his teeth. The vibration of his voice against her ear made Shimmer quiver with pleasure.

"When they're not drafted out of high school so they can be added to the reserve list, she makes them fill out an application" She sighed.

"So…" Artic Wind whispered

"Wait, Oh… I get what you're getting at, make them fill out an application" Shimmer stated.

"Also, possibly sign a behavior contract, and teacher recommendations, that will single out the kids who are trouble makers and those who were thrown in there by their parents to make them your responsibility to straighten out." Artic stated, giving shimmer a soft nuzzle at the nape of the neck.

"You're not going to say anything on how smart I was, for catching onto your vague hint and… Artic, what are you doing" Shimmer asked, realizing that Artic wind was, sniffing her mane.

"Are you using a new shampoo?" He asked. "Because you smell like oranges" He added, and took in another whiff of the scent.

"Yes, Orange Mango shampoo, thank you very much, and what does this have to do with anything?" Shimmer questioned

"You smell pretty" Artic wind stated, clearly more focused on what her mane smelt like. "What were we talking about?" he added. Shimmer shifted so she could look at Artic Wind, and then proceeded to pull him into a kiss. When she pulled away, she looked at him, and saw his giddy smile appear.

"Thank you, Artic" She whispered,

"Mmm Hmm" He hummed as a response. Shimmer soon snuggled in his embrace, and fell asleep, knowing how she was going to start to put the pieces to getting this flight team in shape, back together.


	13. Chapter 13

The beep of the first period bell filled the classroom. Shimmer pulled out her agenda and flipped to the page that said 'passport'. She walked up to Mr. High Winds desk.

"Mr. High Winds can I go to the library?" Shimmer asked. He looked up at her.

"Flight team" He whispered.

"yeah" Shimmer responded in a hushed tone of voice. He nodded.

"Have your friends tag a long, four out of five of them need a book to read for study hall, the other one can be your, assistant, okay" he told her. Shimmer nodded. High Winds took her assignment pad, and signed in one of the spaces on the page. Shimmer walked over to her friends.

"Mr. High Winds wants you to come to the library with me." Shimmer told her friends. They all looked up at her.

"Kay" Fiber optic stated.

"Sure thing buttercup" Golden Moon responded

"Okie Dokie Lokie" Sunrise stated

"That's fine with me" Caramel stated.

"Guess that means I have to tag a long too" Key lime sighed.

"Well then what are we waiting for" Shimmer told them, already halfway out the door, which made all of her friends pick up the pace. They walked down the hallways passing all of the other classrooms, some of the teacher's waiving to her friends. But soon Shimmer passed a fourth grade class room. She saw three fillies walk out of the room. One of them the pint sized Pegasus, who was her sister.

"Scootaloo" Shimmer called in a whisper. Her sister and her friends all looked up at her.

"Shimmer!" Scootaloo stated excitedly as she ran up to her sister, and they embraced.

"Um" Fiber optic started.

"Oh, um this is my sister Scootaloo" Shimmer stated to her friends.

"And these are" Scootaloo started.

"No need to introduce them" Golden moon stated. "Now North Star, answer me this, why in the sweet name of Celestia are you out of class?" Golden moon asked a small, dark blue unicorn with a gold and purple mane and tail in small, messy curls.

"Same reason you are buster, I need a reading book!" She snapped back

"I guess that's why your out of class too, Maple Sugar" Sunny stated to a honey brown Pegasus with a goldenrod and dark brown streaked mane, tied back in a bun.

"Yep" She told her.

"Let's go you three, were all headed down to the library" Fiber Optic stated to the other young fillies.

"Why do they call it a reading book? Like what else are we going to do with a book" Scootaloo stated.

"With you Scootaloo, I would bet you could come up with about another 1,000 ways to use a book" Shimmer told her sister. By that time they were done with their conversation, they were in front of the library, and with that they all walked in. Fiber Optic, Key Lime, Sunny and Golden Moon all headed towards the fiction section of the library, while Shimmer and Caramel headed for the computers.

"Anything I can do to help" Caramel asked.

"Can you type this up, it would speed up the process." Shimmer asked in a quiet tone of voice.

"Sure" Caramel stated. Soon though she heard caramel.

"Damn Shimmer, your having us sign a contract, fill out an application, geez, might as well have us write an essay!" He commented.

"It's to single out the trouble makers and the kids who can't get up off their ass and have been tossed to me by their parents" Shimmer told him. He nodded.

"Smart move" he whispered

"Well , thank you" Shimmer whispered back. They spent the rest of the period typing up the contract for the club. And soon Shimmer and her friends parted ways from their siblings as soon as the bell rang. This was turning out to go more smoothly than she thought it would. Shimmer let a sigh of relief escape her lips, and soon they walked into the familiar classroom to continue their day.


	14. Chapter 14

Shimmer paced back and forth in her room. She had come home that day stressed out, and quite frankly, extremely nervouse. She took on a role that was going to run how part of the freaking school worked. And she knew that she could either rise, or fall on the popularity scale. It was a deal with the devil, another one to be exact. She swore she would never make another deal like that again, but she couldn't keep that promise. She paced faster. What was she going to do, what was she going to say.

"It's not like their gonna cause a 50,000,000 dollar accident" Shimmer started

"Oh, what if they do. They can, you never know, some ditz might crash through a wall or something." Shimmer told herself.

"No, no, you'll personally make sure that doesn't happen" Shimmer snapped at herself.

"But what if it does" Shimmer moaned.

"It wont" Shimmer snapped at herself once again.

"Oh, and what about those special education kids, what will I do then?" Shimmer whimpered

"Oh, well you idiot, you can't kick em off the team just because they have needs" She snapped at herself once again.

"Exceptions, I'll make exceptions" Shimmer stated.

"Oh, but other kids will complain its not fair!" Shimmer moaned

"But they need them, you can't help it, they'll understand."

"Oh, and all the other things, flight suits, flight goggles, even equipment." Shimmer whined.

"You idiot, you don't have the sizes, you don't have the money, what are you going to do!" She screamed. She soon heard her door open.

"You might want to stop with the monolog; your sister is going to sleep." She heard her boyfriend state as he closed the door.

"Sorry" Shimmer responded in a hushed tone. She saw her boyfriend put down a few tea lights and a box of matches

"Hey you're stressed, you were trying to blow off steam" Artic Wind whispered back in understanding. He walked back over to her dresser, and grabbed the match box. He took one out, and with a few strikes lit the match. He lit the tea lights, so the room was filled with a calming, golden glow. He blew the match out. He walked over to the bed, and laid down

"Come here baby" He whispered to her. She slowly walked over. She climbed into bed, and settled down. She rested her head on her boyfriend's chest in such a way she could look at him if she wanted to. She felt Artic Wind stroke her mane lightly.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear. He knew sometimes she just needed the reminder that ponies cared about her. He lightly nibbled at the tip of her ear, making her slightly jump in surprise.

"I-I love yo-you too" Shimmer stuttered lightly, feeling the pleasurable sensation of Artic Wind nibbling on her ear. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay" He told her. He pulled her up closer to him, and started to kiss the back of her neck.

"Mmm" Shimmer quietly moaned.

"It's all going to turn out just fine" He whispered to her. He pulled the covers up over her. He felt her relax.

"Artic" shimmer started

"Shh, go to sleep" Artic Wind responded in a hush, as he laid her down on her side of the bed, and let her start to close her eyes. He went, and blew out the tea lights, and walked back. He sat down at the foot of the bed, and stroked Shimmers belly for a little bit, till he knew she was almost asleep. He lay down next to her, and pulled her into a loving cuddle.

"I'm here if you ever need me" He started, whispering it to her. "I'll be with you, every step of the way" He added in a hush. He kissed her on her cheek goodnight, and soon, they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
